Mystery Dancer
by Dawl92
Summary: Riku works for Castle Oblivion, Xigbar's strip club of the underground. Without Sora knowing he works there, Riku gets into a situation he can't refuse to leave. Riku/Sora, Axel/Riku, Xigbar/Axel: A/N Possible chapter 2, if asked for.


The lights flashed a dark hue of reds and blues, reminding the guests of the club of emergency lights. The air was thick and loud, the pounding of speakers traveling across the stage and towards the hungry crowd of men and women. All starving for the one act they've been waiting for all night. The act that made every straight man gay and lesbian woman straight. A single young adult that knew how to get the crowd going and begging for more. A young man who had a lust and passion for being a professional tease on stage.

Riku, a twenty one year old stripper from Destiny Islands. He possessed the body of a god, eyes of an angel, and the talent of a whore. Riku was a silent man on and off the stage, but that never effected the reactions he got. The talented dancer was known for his rock hard abs and memorizing moves on the pole, something most people would kill to have.

When the boy started he was only 18, living on minimum wage with his boyfriend in Hallow Bastion. Riku once worked in a bowling alley; he took shoe orders and made sure they were returned once the bowlers were done. His boyfriend worked across the street at the local Burger King taking orders from the very people who bullied him in school and elderly people who smelled funny. Riku knew they needed more money to get away from this life, that's when he got offered a job at Castle Oblivion.

___  
"Excuse me, young man."

Riku looked up from his car keys he'd been fiddling with to see a strange man approaching him. Riku's better judgment told him this wasn't someone he should be talking to, but ignored it. The silver haired teen nodded his head at the approaching man with a mysterious eye patch.

"Yeah?" Questioned Riku, wanting to run away when the man smiled.

"Xigbar, it's nice to finally meet you, Riku." The man held out a black, leather gloved hand to Riku.

"How do you know my name?" Riku held his hands away from Xigbar, sort of creped out by the information he already held…

"A little birdie of mine told me." He winked, making Riku even more uneasy. "Listen, I'm not an old pedophile if that's what you're thinking." He laughed, while Riku stayed silent. "I own the strip joint a couple blocks down from here and one of my dancers told me they knew you, and how you could use some extra cash."

"Who?" Riku asked, more interested in which of his friends had said this. He was also pretty sure none of his friends were strippers.

"I'm not aloud to tell you just yet." Xigbar smirked, getting a little closer to the nervous teen. "Look, I'm not going to pressure you into the job…But, I think you're friend was right. You would make a good pole dancer for me." The man purred, pulling Riku's last straw.

"Whoa, mister look. I have no idea who you are, what you're talking about, or what you really want from me. Okay? So, leave me alone before I call the cops on you."

"Are you 18?"

"Yes…" Riku mentally slapped himself for answering that question.

"Look, angel face…I can promise you a lot of money and fame at Castle Oblivion. With a body like yours and a face like this, you'd be an instant hit." Xigbar winked.

"…Look, I don't want to be a stripper. It's not my thing." Riku stated, trying to ignore the comment he received.

"You'd be great." Xigbar continued, "I can see you now, pulling yourself up and around a long silver pole. Getting hundreds of bills thrown at you. Maybe have private sessions with the rich daddies of Hallow Bastion, only god knows how much they'd pay to get a little lap dance from you." Xigbar unnoticeably got closer to Riku, whispering the promises of money to the teen.

Riku did need extra cash and he really didn't like Sora working in that horrible restaurant that stressed him out beyond everything. Riku thought more about the job offer and it was suddenly starting to seem like a good idea.

"What about my boyfriend? He might get mad…I don't think I can do that to him…" Riku was being honest, Sora might be upset, and who knows he might think Riku's cheating on him.

"If your boy is as hot as you, hell he can come work-"

"No. He just turned 18, I don't want anyone taking advantage of him." Riku warned, glaring at Xigbar.

"Alright, I was just saying…Come on, I promise no man or woman will be able to touch you unless you let them. Okay? All you have to do is look pretty."

The rest of that night was unimportant, Riku gave in to the mysterious man with the eye patch. He agreed to work under him and serve as a stripper at Castle Oblivion. Riku never did tell Sora about his new job, only that he was leveled up at his job. Then as he worked at Castle Oblivion, he learned his good friend, Axel had told Xigbar about him and wanted to kick his ass before he got all the attention he didn't know he was capable of getting.

Threw the years of working at Castle Oblivion, Riku and Axel became partners on the stage. They did acts together that made the crowd cheer and the bartenders want to work longer. Axel was the more dominant one stage, making Riku his poor submissive pet when it came to acts. One night, Riku regretted working here and being so open with Axel. He ended up getting personal with Axel after the show that led to Riku wanting to quit his job and feeling horrible about cheating on Sora. After that, Riku went solo on stage and surprisingly got more attention.

___  
Riku was ready for another night on the stage, ready for more bills and possible private booth shows for the rich men of town. Riku made a lot more money now with all this, making Sora work less made them both happy. Not once had the innocent boy found out about the sin of a job Riku now obtained.

"Riku!"

The now twenty one year old turned to see his boss running towards him in a hurry as the roar the crowd came across the curtains.

"What's up, Xiggy?" He asked with confidence.

"Axel is going to help you tonight, but!" Xigbar knew Riku refused to work with the red head after what had happened, but was willing to hear the man out. "He's only helping you get into the set up, he won't be performing with you. I have someone else doing that." Xigbar smirked.

"What?" Riku asked confused, but had no time for questions because he had to get on stage.

"You'll see!" Xigbar hurried Riku onto the stage in time to see Axel working the crowd up with his very own skills and talents.  
The red head was clad in only an opened vest with printed flames on the side, showing off his toned body and muscled arms. On the dancers legs were a pair of very short, black shorts that showed a lot of the dancer off. The red head looked over his shoulder with his outlined dark, smokey eyes, winking at Riku as he held up the "set" to Riku. In Axel's hands was a pair of long handcuffs that were already connected to the top of the metal pole in center stage.

"Go with it." Xigbar gave Riku a hard slap on his jean clad bottom and sent the boy out. Riku wore his lose jeans, knowing that they were comfortable to dance in and made the crowd happy to see the button and the fly down…showing off his low tight boxers.

"C'mere sexy." Axel moaned running a hand over his smooth chest and raising the cuffs for the crowd to see.

Riku got in character and stalked over to the red head, sort of starting to miss the days were they would make out on stage and tease the crowd while they danced in cages. Riku smirked and showed off to the crowd as he grabbed the red head and kissed him deeply, making sure to show the fact that they were using tongue. As expected the crowd went nuts for them, even more so when Axel began to cuff Riku up on the pole. Both of the younger one's wrists hanging above him as his back pressed to the pole. Axel smirked to him and traced a finger along Riku neck as another hand pulled a blindfold out of his shorts.

"What's going on?" Riku moaned, making it look like he said something sexual to Axel as the crowd watched, only hearing the sounds of pulsing music.

"Don't worry about it, Xigbar is having us do this for a certain client tonight." Axel got close to Riku's ear as he whispered to him.

Riku threw his head back and let out another moan, thrusting himself into Axel's now invading hand.

"Watch it, fire boy." Riku growled.

"Just giving the crowd what they want." Axel leaned down and bit Riku's neck, before beginning to tie the cloth around Riku's eyes.

"What am I supposed to do the whole time? No hands or eyes?" Riku let out a short laugh, feeling Axel laugh on his shoulder.

"I said, don't worry. Just be your little slut self ad everything will be fine, I'm out after I tie you up. Have fun with your new friend." Axel gave Riku another kiss before tightening the knot and walking off stage.

Riku did exactly what Axel said, he didn't worry and acted like the slut he was. Riku danced along with the heart pounding music and flashing light he could still see faintly through the dark red cloth. The crowd started to cheer once again, but Riku had no idea why. They seemed to be getting more excited as time went, again Riku was clueless.

Suddenly, two hot hands were on his body as he moved his back up on the pole. Two hands were on his chest as the other person leaned close and blew hot air into his ear. Riku couldn't hold back the moan he wanted to keep in. It wasn't a stage moan either, it was a real moan that meant he was actually getting turned on by the actions this stranger was causing him. Riku bit his lip and refused to give in to the stranger as they were suddenly licking at his neck.

The crowd really liked this, but Riku was starting to get annoyed by it. He wanted to look this stranger in the eye and tell them to fuck off, than he wanted to find Xigbar so he could kick his ass next. The stranger's hands were now moving his obvious sign of being turned on, making Riku more frustrated with himself.

"Listen, I don't know what Xigbar told you or what he's paying you, but I assure you that I can't do this. Come on, just get me out of these and back off." Riku whispered, again making it look convincing that the two were dirty talking.

"Now, why would I do that? You should see the tip jar being passed around…They needed to get two more passed around."

The voice said to him, obviously a boy, but Riku wasn't paying attention to the voice, he was pondering to the idea of the jars. Tip jars are what Riku lived off of besides what Xigbar paid him at the end of the week. Usually, Riku got one tip jar, the jar was about the size of a shoe box , but held a lot of bills twenty and over. The thought of more than one jar being passed around made Riku suddenly lift a leg up and pull this stranger closer.

The stranger used a hand to help Riku keep his leg up and another held skimmed something along his abs. Riku shiver at the feel of this unknown tiny item, the stranger now close enough to rub himself over Riku's problem. Riku would've pushed the man away, but with the promise over more money hanging over his head, Riku pushed back.

"When I unlock you I want you to pole dance for me…Than let me grind you against the pole, got it?" The stranger spoke smoothly in his ear, reminding Riku of the money again.

"Sure thing, babe." Riku moaned, feeling the key move over his head. He put his leg down as the man undid the cuffs, bringing his hands down to a more comfortable spot. Riku gripped the pole and did a twirl, even with his eyes covered he did a perfect spin. Turning with his back against the pole, Riku used one hand to grip the metal above his head as he dropped down and slowly brought himself back up. The crowd loved every second of it, urging him on. Riku turned back around, letting his head fall back as both hands gripped the pole, and his legs spread out. As Riku rolled his head back up he felt the stranger get behind him, pushing him into the pole.

"Move with me, try to push against me." The stranger moaned.

Riku didn't answer, he only did as he told. The stranger, he noticed was as tall as him, pressing his back roughly against Riku's. Both of those hands again now on his shoulders, than moving down to his sharp hips, forcing the dancer to move a certain way against the pole and himself.

"Well, come on fight me." The voice laughed.

Riku suddenly pushed forward into the pole, trying to get away from the hands. The stranger laughed in his ear, it was pointless, he couldn't escape him. Riku let the stranger grind into him, hearing him moan sounded almost familiar. Riku didn't dwell on the thought when he was suddenly bitten.

"If only you could see the many jars lined up on the stage right now." The stranger moaned

"Are you serious?" He whispered, wanting to see the jars so badly. "Come on, I need to see this."

"Have I ever lied to you, Riku?" The voice smashed against Riku's ears, freezing the moment when he heard his name.

"…Sora." It was a question as the blindfold was taken off, and he saw the left hand that was still next to his face. There on the ring finger, was the ring Riku gave him a few months ago, the ring that made Sora his. "Holy shit, baby I'm sorry, so sorry I didn't do this because I wanted too and…wait what the fuck are you doing up here? How?" Riku was suddenly turned around and kissed forcefully by Sora.

"Shut up, you idiot and dance." Sora laughed, "We'll talk later." Sora winked and grabbed the pole that Riku left.

For a second, Riku stared at Sora flinging his body around on the pole, giving the crowd what thy wanted. His thin body, covered in sweat and glitter. A pair of tight shorts with little X's over his ass and a vest like Axel wore, with more X's. The boy even had matching gloves on his hands, this was making Riku a little dazed.

So, Sora wasn't so innocent.

The night went on, Sora and Riku continuing a breath taking act as Xigbar stood in the back watching his now top dancers go at it on stage.

"You know, Axel, I think you deserve a proper thank you for suggesting this idea to Sora and me." Xigbar looked over at the red head who was sitting on his couch lazily.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Axel got up, his high platform boots clanking as he approached his boss.

"How about, I play you $20,000 a week and," Xigbar pulled his stripper closer to him, whispering into Axel's ear. "A night of pure ecstasy with me." Xigbar kissed Axel's neck, making the boy moan into his ear.

"I don't know, Xiggy." Axel groaned, feeling Xigbar grab his almost exposed ass.

"Name it, you got it." Xigbar promised the smirking dancer.

"Every night with you…" Axel whispered, making Xigbar moan at the thought of having his stripper to himself.

"Anything you want." Xigbar started to push the stripper back against the couch when the crowd suddenly freaked out.

Axel looked up first, than Xigbar to see the two on stage weren't dancing on stage, they were on the floor. Xigbar immediately panicked and ran out to see what was wrong when he was suddenly shocked to see the actions going in and why people were rushing to get to the front.

"Oh god…" Xigbar suddenly wished he had to eyes to witness the actions being held on stage. It seemed Riku was on his back, those jeans on his long gone and his boxers were being invaded by a very sneaky hand. Sora was straddling his boyfriend as he jerked him off in front of a group of people. Xigbar couldn't help but let his jaw drop at the sight.

"Axel…Did you explain to Sora the rules of this place." Xigbar asked as Axel was suddenly gasping at his side.

"Oh shit…I uhm…yeah well about that, I guess I never told him that stuff wasn't aloud…"

"I guess I'm going to have to punish you for this…" Xigbar let his eyes wonder away from the moaning mess on stage and went back to his own red head behind him. "To the private booths you go." Xigbar watched Axel smirk and turn seductively slow, Xigbar rolled his eyes and slapped him hard on the ass.

"Oww, Xiggy go easy on me." Axel moaned, rubbing his sore bottom.

"I'll show you easy." Xigbar pushed Axel ahead quickly, before anyone noticed, it wasn't like anyone was paying attention to them anyway. There was after all a hot couple on stage getting off, which would care to notice two twenty something year old men going into a private pole dancing room?


End file.
